


Vice-captain

by Sylindara



Series: basketballpoetsociety Team Battle 2014 [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylindara/pseuds/Sylindara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vice-captain acts as what a captain isn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vice-captain

On the eve of the semi-finals, less than twenty four hours before Shuutoku must face Rakuzan for their chance at the glory that is the Winter Cup, Midorima walks up to where Kimura is – a little apart from the others while they wait for the bus to take them back to school – and very obviously stands next to him.

Kimura takes a deep, fortifying breath. "What is it."

"Sempai." Midorima blinks, coughs, fiddling with something in his pocket. "As vice-captain, have there ever been times when you disagreed with the captain?"

Kimura takes another breath. "Of course there has. That is the vice-captain's job, you know. Disagreeing with the captain."

"What if Coach agrees with the captain? What if the faculty does?" Midorima looks away. "From the very name the vice-captain is second to the captain."

"That's not true," Kimura says softly. "The vice-captain supports the captain, but not because he comes second. But because he is capable of what the captain is not. You are capable of what Akashi isn't, Midorima, and don't you forget that. You are our ace."

Midorima slants a glance at him from beneath those heavy lashes, then turns to where Takao, Ootsubo, and Miyaji are standing – just far enough to give them the illusion of privacy.

Taking the cue, Takao bounds his way to them, a wide grin on his face and one hand already coming up to pat at Midorima's back. "What's with the long face, Shin-chan? Just do what you always do – all that is humanly possible etc. etc., and everything will work out just fine!"

Midorima's face darkens. "I did not," he said reluctantly. "I did not do all that was humanly possible. I ran away."

"Well, we're not going to have that," Miyaji snorts, one hand coming up and ruffling at Midorima's hair. "As your sempai, if you run away we'll drag you back. So you _better_ do all that's humanly possible. You hear me?"

"Yes," Midorima says quietly, hand coming out of his pocket to swipe at Miyaji's hand, which is still in his hair.

Kimura sighs, turning to find that Ootsubo is standing beside him.

"I thought your speech was very nice," Ootsubo says consolingly. "Don't mind Miyaji and his flashy comforting. There's a reason I chose you as vice. I'm sure Midorima is very appreciative too."

Kimura turns back to the front. Midorima has gone on to swiping at Takao's elbow in his side, while Takao laughs over something with Miyaji. As if feeling the weight of his gaze, they turn – Takao and Miyaji are still grinning, and even Midorima looks slightly softer than he usually does.


End file.
